1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to a drive system for a human powered device.
2. Background
User-powered vehicles of many types have been developed. Such vehicles have the potential to be useful for general recreation, sports, physical exercise, and utility. A benefit sought to be achieved by conventional user-powered vehicles is exercise for the operator. To that end, some user-powered vehicles have been proposed for both leg- and arm-assisted drive. However, these vehicles are too clumsy, awkward, complicated, ineffective, dangerous, big, heavy, and the like for widespread public acceptance. Of the many previous attempts, none have provided a coordinated combination of significant additional power with familiar drivability, rideability, operability, and the like.